


"This is my boyfriend, Merlin"

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Arthur, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Graphic Novel writer!Merlin actually, M/M, kind of artist!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is just so happy to call Merlin his boyfriend. Their friends however are sick of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is my boyfriend, Merlin"

**Author's Note:**

> Merthur fanfiction from a promt I found on tumblr from last year (oops) not to me but on a 'Merlin fic prompt' thing. I couldn't think of anything to write but this gave me an idea and it turned out pretty good I think.
> 
> Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me. it all belongs to SHINE and the BBC (the lucky things!) 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @/fanfictionandrandomwriting or on LiveJournal @/wordsrevolution

The large group of friends was sat spread out over at least three tables at the back of the small, busy pub. Everyone had a drink in their hand and the whole group was smiling and laughing. Another couple walked through the door and made their way to the back of the room.

"This is my boyfriend, Merlin," Arthur said triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around said boyfriend's waist. Merlin blushed and turned away from the group, burying his face in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sat down in the only available chair, pulling Merlin gently to sit half in his lap. 

"We know Arthur, we've all met Merlin a thousand times," his best friend, Leon, replied as he rolled his eyes. The rest of their friends chorused their agreement, raising their glasses. Arthur shook his head. 

"Not everyone Leon. I've only just told Gwen," Arthur said haughtily. Merlin shook his head fondly and leant more heavily against his boyfriend's side. 

"Gwen is my friend though Arthur, so she does know that we're dating," he said softly, his voice barely audible above the bustle of the cramped pub. 

"She might have known Merlin, but I hadn't introduced you as my boyfriend before now," he replied, tucking his arms more firmly around Merlin's slim waist and pulling him impossibly closer. The group sprawled around the small tables at the back of the Rising Sun rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. 

"You really need to get over this Arthur, literally everyone knows that you're dating Merlin," Gwaine chuckled. "Including everyone that works for you." The rest of the group laughed and chipped in. 

"And the baristas at the coffee shop he goes to."

"And the bartenders here."

"And all his father's friends." 

"And all his old school friends."

"And all his uni friends."

"And all his -"

"That is quite enough! I'm proud to be with Merlin, I don't see any problem with that," Arthur said, smiling softly at Merlin. "You're all just jealous."

"I'm proud to be with you too Arthur," Merlin leant in and kissed Arthur sweetly, narrowly missing his lips and landing on his jaw. He turned back to their friends and grinned. "Now let's talk about something else. Maybe Gwaine's thing with the new bartender?" 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merlin walked out of the lift and made his way across the top floor to Arthur's office. When he arrived he waved kindly at the receptionist and gestured towards his boyfriend's door. 

"He's free. Just go straight in," Elena said sweetly, smiling at him. Merlin nodded and mumbled his thanks, Elena always made him feel shy - she was just so bubbly. He knocked once before pushing the door open. Arthur looked up from his computer screen and saw Merlin stood in the doorway. He chuckled and pushed his chair away from the desk. He uncrossed his legs in his smart suit trousers as he reached out his arms for Merlin. 

"Close the door and get over here," he ordered gently and Merlin happily complied, walking across the room and tucking himself into his boyfriend's chest. "You here to take me out to lunch pet?" He ran his hand up Merlin's back and buried it into his dark hair, twisting the curls around his fingers. Merlin nodded and smiled. He slid his hands over the back of Arthur's neck and round to his shoulders. 

"You're really tense," he said lowly. "I think we have enough time for some stress relief beforehand though." He pressed his lips to Arthur's and sunk into his arms. When they left the office a while later, Elena was sat at her desk with her earphones in. Merlin blushed scarlet as she looked up and winked, removing them quickly from her ears and putting them away into the drawer next to her. 

"My gorgeous boyfriend and I are going out for lunch. Please do not contact e as I will be with my boyfriend and will not want to be disturbed when I am with Merlin, who is my boyfriend," Arthur declared happily. Merlin blushed brightly and tapped the back of his hand against Arthur's chest. 

"I think she knows now Arthur, it's okay," he replied softly, shaking his head. Arthur smiled back at him, running his hand through his hair. 

"Any one rings Elena, take a message and tell them I'll get back to them. I'm probably not going to make it back for my 2 o'clock appointment so please reschedule that one for either later today or for tomorrow, please," Arthur said professionally. "Tell him I'm out with my boyfriend." 

Elena rolled her eyes fondly and laughed. "I will Arthur, I promise." Arthur nodded, thanked her and then guided Merlin out of the room with his hand pressed lightly to his lower back. 

"Love you," he said as he directed Merlin along the corridor, waving to Elena over his shoulder. Merlin blushed and tucked himself against Arthur as they walked, his cheek pressing softly into Arthur's shirt. 

"Love you too," he mumble against the soft material. Arthur grinned down at him and together they walked to a small bistro a few minutes away from Arthur's office building. As they walked in, a waiter came to greet them.

"Hello again sirs," he said, smiling as he recognised them. "Table for two?" Arthur nodded and Merlin shook his head, already knowing what was coming.

"Yes please, for my boyfriend and I." Merlin sighed heavily and looked at Arthur, rolling his eyes. 

"You're so predictable," he said softly as they were seated at a small table next to a window. Arthur's brow furrowed as his mouth straightened into a sharp line. 

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, reaching across the table for Merlin's hand. Merlin looked down in confusion before realising and tucking his own hand into Arthur's.

"You seriously can't go ten minutes without telling someone that I'm your boyfriend,  
honestly," he said with a laugh. Arthur pulled his hand away from Merlin's and made a disgruntled noise. 

"I didn't know that you felt that way. I'll stop if you want Merlin," he said resignedly.  
"It's only because I'm proud to be with you." Merlin's shoulders relaxed and he reached across the table to curl his hand around Arthur's again.

"Clotpole," he said fondly. Arthur looked up sharply and smiled when he saw Merlin's soft grin. "I don't want you to stop Arthur, I love it. I love you. I was just, you know, making an observation. I think it's sweet and I'm very proud to be with you too. Never ever think I'm not Arthur. I love you, you know that right?"

Arthur's smile widened and he squeezed Merlin hand gently. "Of course I know that and I love you too," he said sweetly. "But darling, what on this earth is a clotpole?"  
"In two words?" 

"Preferably."

"Arthur Pendragon." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're completely ridiculous," he said. Merlin grinned widely at him. 

"Yes. But you love me so it's all okay," he replied as the waiter returned to take their order. 

"Hmmm, I'll have the bacon and brie sandwich. For my boyfriend?" he asked, turning to face Merlin with a smile. 

"I'll have the same, please," he replied, smiling softly at Arthur. The waiter rolled his eyes as he picked the menus up off the table. "Thank you." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merlin breathed slowly in and then tried to relax. His fingers had been fumbling with his tie for the last twenty minutes but it simply was not working. "Guinevere? I really need your help in here," he called into the spare room where Gwen was getting ready for the business party. He heard her laugh from the next room and then a swishing noise as she made her way into his room.

"What do you need Merlin?" she asked softly. He looked over at her in her lilac dress, her hair piled up on the top of her head. 

"You look beautiful Gwen," he said honestly. She smiled and thanked him before noticing the tie hung uselessly around his neck. She laughed lightly and stepped forwards to fix it, twisting it deftly and smoothing it down once she had done so. 

She straightened out the shoulders of his jacket as well before she declared him "absolutely adorable." Merlin blushed and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. Gwen batted his hands away. "Leave it alone, it's fine. Now what time are they getting here?"

"About now I think?" Merlin replied as he looked at the time on his phone. "In fact, they're a few minutes late." Gwen laughed at the look of displeasure on her friend's face.

"At least it gives you time to calm yourself down," Gwen said just as Merlin's phone beeped. "Or not." Merlin sighed and checked his phone. 

"They're here," he said, taking Gwen's hand in his own and walking with her down to the carpark opposite his flat. He leant into the front driver's side window and kissed Arthur softly, whispering hello before climbing into the back seat. Gwen greeted her own boyfriend, Lancelot, and then climbed in beside him. Merlin grabbed her hand and she squeezed back with a smile. The rest of the people in the car talked quietly as Merlin stared at the back of the driver's headrest and attempted to regulate his breathing. 

"Arthur?" everyone stopped talking when Merlin spoke. "Umm, how many people are there gonna be there tonight?"

"Not too many Merls, like 100. Maybe a few more but not a huge number," Arthur replied. Merlin squeaked before thanking Arthur quickly, he then returned to trying to slow his breathing with even less success. When they arrived at the venue the others got swiftly out of the car but Merlin stayed put. Arthur waved the other two in and then climbed into the back seat with Merlin. "What's up pet?" 

"I don't know if I can do this Arthur. I thought I could but I'm not sure if I can," he said, his voice speeding up as he spoke. Arthur sighed slightly and pulled Merlin into his arms, he settled his boyfriend onto his lap and then held him close. 

"If you're sure baby then I'll just take you home, don't do something just because I want you to," he whispered softly against Merlin's cheek, the other man's dark hair fluttering delicately under his breath. Merlin drew in a deep, shuddering breath and then slowly released it, calming himself. 

"No, I can - I can do it," he said, pulling his head away from Arthur's neck and kissing him tenderly. "I can do anything if you're with me."

"I'll be right with you," Arthur replied as he pushed open the door of the car and began to clamber out. He looked over his shoulder at Merlin and held out his hand. "You coming boyfriend?" Merlin grinned and took Arthur's hand, climbing gracelessly out of the car after him. 

They walked hand-in-hand into the large, airy function room. Merlin looked around him at the building and then at the people, he could sense the money in this room. Arthur's hand stayed firmly curled around his own as he walked slowly into the room. Merlin loved watching his boyfriend in business-mode, he was graceful and elegant and always reminded Merlin of a prowling tiger or a lioness. Arthur spotted someone he wanted to talk to on the other side of the room, he twisted his arm around Merlin's waist and together they weaved their way through the crowd to an elderly gentleman who was sat at the edge of the dance floor nursing a glass of champagne. Arthur at down opposite him and gestured to the empty seat next to him for Merlin. He sat quickly and then nodded at Arthur with a smile. 

"Good evening Mr James. Are you having a pleasant time?" Arthur asked smoothly, his smile charming and warm. The elderly man smiled in return and nodded. 

"As good as it can be Mr Pendragon," he replied. "The champagne is excellent but the music goes over my head." Arthur laughed in that charming way he has. 

"I'll try and get them to play something you recognise," he said with a smile. The other man shook his head and placed his hand on Arthur's arm. "Also, please call me Arthur."

"Please call me Richard then," the other man replied. Arthur smiled and gestured to Merlin.

"This is my partner Merlin," he said. Merlin waved shyly as the blush invaded his face. 

"Your business partner?" Richard asked kindly. Merlin blushed even more vividly. 

"No, my apologies. My actual partner, my boyfriend. Merlin is my boyfriend," Arthur said with a laugh. The other man joined in.

"No, no, my apologies. It is lovely to meet you Merlin," he said, holding his hand out for Merlin to shake. Merlin smiled shakily and wiped his hands on his trousers discreetly before taking the proffered hand. 

"Lovely to meet you too sir," he replied. Richard laughed and asked him to call him by his first name. Merlin nodded, his breathing unsteady. "I'm going to go and see Gwen, Arthur."

"Okay pet, come find me please?" he said as he squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin stood up and began to walk away. "Missing something?" Merlin turned around and kissed the very side of Arthur's cheekbone before hurrying off.

He looked around the room and finally found Gwen sat with her boyfriend and talking to Leon. He sat down with them happily. "I think I've screwed up," he lamented as he shuffled in his seat. 

"Why's that?" Leon asked, truly concerned for Merlin. Merlin sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Arthur tried to get me to talk to someone that seemed important and I couldn't so I ran away," he said, sniffing hard. "Arthur's gonna be so mad with me!" Gwen scoffed.

"No Merlin, he's not. I don't think that's even possible, he thinks that you're perfect Merlin. He's not going to be angry with you just because you couldn't talk to a stranger," she said with a sense of finality. "Don't you dare try to argue against that. You know I'm right."

"Yes," Merlin sighed. "You are right. Just like always. Should I go back?" Leon squeezed his shoulder and nodded. 

"You can do it, we know you can," he said encouragingly. Merlin nodded and steeled his gaze over to where Arthur was sat. He stood up, thanked his friends for making him see sense and then walked back across the room. Somebody stopped him before he reached Arthur though, his breathing began to increase but he slowed it down and greeted the stranger in return.

"Are saw you with Arthur, didn't I?" she asked, twisting her blonde hair around her finger. Merlin nodded, looking over her shoulder at Arthur. "Could you possibly introduce me to him? I'm Vivian."

"I suppose I could, yes," Merlin said, his brow furrowing as he looked at this girl playing with her hair and smiling sweetly. She was exactly Arthur's type, not that Arthur didn't love him but he had always liked blondes. He shook his head, he was being ridiculous, Arthur would introduce Merlin as his boyfriend and everything would be fine. Merlin looked over to find Arthur no longer sat where he was a moment ago. Looking around helplessly, he spotted Arthur making his way towards him through the crowd. 

"Arthur, this is Vivian," he said quickly. Arthur reached out his hand and when Vivian placed her own in his he raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. 

"Truly lovely to meet you Vivian," he said, the charm oozing through his voice. "I see you've meet Merlin already." Merlin smiled, he expected to be introduced as 'my boyfriend' any time soon. However, he was not. Arthur merely began talking to Vivian about a million other different things, Merlin went to walk away but Arthur stopped him with a confused look. After a few more minutes, Merlin could take it no longer and he walked away. As he was striding out of the doors, Arthur ran up behind him. 

"Merlin darling? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, his arms wrapping tightly around Merlin's waist. 

"Why'd you run after me? You were having a lovely conversation with the gorgeous Vivian," he replied, trying to struggle from Arthur's arms. Arthur looked shocked and scared. "You didn't introduce me as your boyfriend. You always introduce me as your boyfriend." Arthur sighed heavily.

"Oh baby, I thought I had scared you when I had done that with Mr James and I just didn't want you to feel upset again," Arthur replied. "Absolutely nothing to do with Vivian. Really darling? You really think that I would chose anyone other you? Anyone?" Merlin shook his head and bit his lip. 

"No, I don't. Because I trust you, I was just, you know. Scared," he replied. Arthur shook his head smiled. His hands slipped under Merlin suit jacket to press against his hips, he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him sweetly. 

"I love you, never forget that," he said. Merlin nodded and returned the sentiment before kissing Arthur again. "Come on baby, we've got a bit more talking to do."

They walked back into the room and a young man walked up to them. "Arthur Pendragon?" he asked. Arthur replied in the affirmative. "I'm Percy Adams, I'm CEO of Avalon Designs and we are interested in creating a link between our company and Camelot."

"We are very interested in your proposal Mr Adams, however, this is no place for business deals. Ring and book an appointment on Monday but for now, let me get you another glass of champagne," Arthur replied with a grin. Percy nodded and followed Arthur to sit at an unoccupied table. "This is my boyfriend Merlin, he's an artist."

"I'm hardly an artist Arthur," Merlin rebuked Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and tucked Merlin against his side. 

"You're an artist and a writer," he insisted. Merlin shook his head. 

"What do you do then?" Percy asked. Merlin turned to him sharply, he had all but forgotten that there was anyone else there. He shook himself before turning to Percy. 

"I write and illustrate a series of graphic novels," Merlin said with a smile. Percy looked at him in disbelief. 

"That's so cool!" he said loudly. Arthur agreed just as noisily. Merlin rolled his eyes. "What do you write?"

"You're both ridiculous," he said cautiously. Percy just laughed and slapped Merlin lightly on the back. "It's called Aithusa. You probably haven't' read it."

Percy's eyes widened almost comically. "I'll have you know I have read it! It's amazing! Would you sign my copy?" Merlin grinned happily, nodding eagerly.

"Isn't he incredible? I don't even know anything about art and even I know that he's awesome at it," Arthur gushed gleefully. "I have a boyfriend and he's lovely and adorable and good at art!" Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur in order to shut him up. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Merlin Emrys is my fiancée," Arthur announced happily, his arm around Merlin. 

"We know!" all their friends chorused in return.


End file.
